The Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) of the NYU Cancer Institute (NYUCI) operates based on the Data and Safety Monitoring Plan approved by the NCI in November 2011 and the highest priority is placed on ensuring the safety of patients who enroll on clinical trials. The DSMC is a multidisciplinary committee composed of clinical investigators, biostatisticians and research administrative staff from the Clinical Trials Office (CTO), all with expertise in research methodology and the conduct of clinical trials. The DSMC reports to the Director of the NYUCI (WilHam L. Carroll, MD). The DSMC oversees the conduct of institutional trials. In addition, the NYUCI Internal Audit Committee and Phase I/II Committee review all Investigator-Initiated trials or Multi-Center Trials which NYUCI is the coordinating center. The lAC is a quality assurance mechanism to assess compliance with protocol procedures and data integrity, FDA regulations and CTO policy. Phase I/II Committee provides a mechanism to more closely monitor accrual, timeliness of data collections, adverse events and the available resources needed to achieve study endpoints.